


Left and right

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 4x1 Guns N RosesKathryn informs Phillip she’s taking a leave of absence
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters





	Left and right

“I won’t be here forever”Kathryn stated

“You weren’t busting my balls about leaving Chicago Hope?”Phillip asked in disbelief 

“I was serious about resigning”Kathryn says 

“You’re looking into other places that’ll take you on”Phillip says 

“I’m getting offers left and right”Kathryn answers 

“Any place would be lucky to have you”Phillip told her


End file.
